Abstract Down syndrome (DS) is caused by trisomy of chromosome 21 in humans. The syndrome is characterized by specific structural abnormalities in the brain at the macroscopic and microscopic level, by cognitive deficits and intellectual disability and by greatly increased risk of Alzheimer's dementia by middle age. In recent years, a number of novel therapeutic strategies have shown promise in both cellular and animal models of DS, two of which are currently in major clinical trials. A major challenge for the field today is translating basic science discoveries into effective treatments for people with DS. The rapid pace of progress that has taken place in the last few years demands effective communication between scientists and clinicians working in the field. In this regard, previous DS Workshops, the 1st International Conference of the Trisomy 21 Research Society (T21RS) and a recent Keystone symposium have been instrumental in promoting scientific exchanges, maximizing resource use and defining the most promising research at the basic, translational and clinical levels. This application requests funding exclusively for travel expenses of American-based junior investigators, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students to attend the second meeting of the T21RS. We expect approximately 250 participants form around the world including established DS and non-DS investigators whose research directly or indirectly informs critical aspects of DS cognition, neuropathology, translational opportunities, and clinical trials. The meeting will take place in Chicago from June 4 to June 7 of 2017, at the Feinberg Pavilion Conference Center, Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine (SOM). Founded in 1859, the Feinberg SOM is at the forefront of research initiatives, superb clinical care and global outlook. It represents an ideal environment for the conference. The Feinberg Pavilion is located in the heart of the city of Chicago and is equipped with state-of-the-art audiovisual capabilities. Poster sessions will be hosted in the adjacent Atrium section. We anticipate that this conference will lead to fruitful discussions and novel collaborations that will be essential to define the future of DS research.